Misconceptions
by ninjett1
Summary: What exactly happens after the Turbo Movie?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This chapter basically recaps the Turbo Movie. The next chapter will be what happens afterwards.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers, or the Liarians, or Divatox and her little servant people. I don't even own the plotline of the Turbo Movie!

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -  
**_Prologue_**

Tommy felt anger surged through him as he looked at the screen. The evil pirate Divatox was holding Larigo's family.

"Make it stop! Look what it's doing to him!" Kat cried. Tommy made his way beside Kat to help calm Larigo down.

"Bring him to me!" ordered Divatox. "Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans."

The rangers all looked at one other in confusion.

"They're certainly not much to look at," continued Divatox as a figure in a scuba mask was shown on the screen. The first figure was accompanied by another who was also dressed in scuba diving attire. "But my sensors tell me they were once one of your, um, what do you call them? Uh, oh yes, _power rangers_."

Tommy's eyes widened as one of the figures took off their scuba mask, revealing who they were. He walked closer to the screen. Kat looked back at Tommy, who had an expression on his face which she couldn't read.

"Kimberly," he whispered. The screen then showed the other person removing their scuba mask. "A-and Jason."

"Do what I say or it's lights out for all of them," Divatox threatened.

The connection to the screen fizzled out, leaving Larigo crying for his family.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly and Jason walked around the wet chambers, trying to figure a way out.

"Kim?" Jason called.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in major trouble here."

"I'd say," Kim replied, looking around. A small smile came to her lips. "I wish we could morph. Heh."

Jason returned a small smile before pushing on one of the doors.

"Doesn't look like there's a way out."

A familiar voice made the two veteran rangers look up.

"Bulk?"

"Skull?"

"Who is this Bulk?"

"And this Skull?"

"Something is wrong with those two," Jason said, referring to the accents that the two guys were using.

"Oh you just figured that one out?" Kim asked jokingly.

The two watched as Bulk and Skull disappeared.

"We gotta find a way out of here." Kimberly nodded and the two continued searching for a way out.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy looked up at Zordon, trying to focus on what his mentor was saying, but the thought of Kimberly and Jason being in danger made it difficult. _'Kimberly,' _Tommy thought. His heart still broke whenever he thought of her and the letter she wrote. However, this time, he was too worried to feel his heart break. _'I'll save you.'_

He snapped out of his zone just in time to hear Kat cry, "But why? We can't let him do that!"

"It's his family Kat," Adam told her. "We'd do the same for each other."

"I just hope they're okay."

"Okay, listen," Tommy said, not wanting to waste any time rescuing his first love and his best friend. "We'll get Kim and Jason out of there. Then we'll go after Larigo's family."

Tanya and Kat looked at one another before turning back to the guys. Kat held a hint of annoyance on her face while Tanya looked confused about Tommy's plan.

"Look, Kimberly and Jason were power rangers once," Adam began. "If anyone could get through it, they can."

Kat finally nodded their head and the four rangers, along with Larigo, were transported to land near Divatox's ship.

"Look! There they are!" Tommy cried pointing the ship out to his fellow team mates. _'Kim's in there.'_

The rangers heard shouting and screaming as Elgar and Divatox's minions came jetting out of the ship. Two figures clad in scuba diving outfits were seen in the small boat that Elgar was on.

"Send Larigo down!" shouted Elgar with his cone shaped head.

"No!" Tommy yelled back. "Bring our friends closer first!"

Elgar refused and Adam suggested that they stall for time.

"Larigo's gone!" Tanya informed them.

The rangers looked down and noticed a tiny figure walking on the beach below. He gave the rangers a small wave before proceeding towards Elgar.

"Alright!" Tommy yelled again. "You have what you came for! Let our friends go!"

Elgar bid his goodbyes and sailed the boat back to the ocean. Tommy and Adam jumped off the cliff they were, followed by Tanya and Kat. The ran toward the shore and watched as Elgar stopped the boat.

"Alright, dump them here!" The minions pushed Kimberly and Jason's limp bodies into the ocean. "Come and get them!"

Tommy dove in the ocean once Elgar turned to return to the ship. Adam followed after Tommy and swam towards the bodies of their two friends. Once they got to the bodies, they realized that they were fake and that the real Kim and Jason were still in the evil hands of Divatox.

"Tommy!" Adam called after Tommy. "They're gone! Come on!"

"Man!" Tommy cried after double checking that the second body wasn't a fake. He began to swim towards Divatox's ship but Adam grabbed hold of Tommy's shirt, jerking him back to shore. After a while, Tommy stopped struggling, quickly burying his feelings. _'Kimberly!'_ his heart screamed. _'I need to save her!'_

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

"This is so lame!" Kimberly cried. "You know, we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter, and next thing you know, we're some snack food for some monster with the munchies!"

Jason stayed silent as Kimberly vented. He was just as frustrated as she was, especially since he did a lot just to persuade Kimberly to come back to Angel Grove. After a few more minutes of Kimberly's ranting, water began to quickly flow into their chambers. Jason and Kimberly immediately tried to keep the vault door close, but the water still flowed in.

Soon their chamber was overflowed and they two were left with no choice but to swim down and pry the door open to escape. Once they got the door open, Kimberly pointed up, indicating that she needed air. Jason, not wanting to abandon his little sister, followed her up.

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first," Kimberly said in between her coughing. "Okay?"

Jason nodded and the two disappeared once again underwater. They opened the vault door leading to Bulk and Skull's chamber. Bulk, Skull, and Kimberly made it out, but Jason wasn't as lucky. The vault door closed and the water was flushed out from the chamber. Jason looked up as Divatox opened the hatch and peered down at Jason.

"Hmph, I suppose Maligore will just have to do with one sacrifice."

Jason smirked as Divatox walked away angrily.

_'That's right, never mess with a power ranger,'_ Jason thought.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

_'We're here,'_ Tommy thought as he drove his turbo vehicle towards the sands of Muiranthias. He quickly ran towards the jungle with the rest of his team mates behind him.

"Guys we've gotta hurry!" Tommy heard Adam shout. "Larigo's dying. We may already be too late."

Tommy ordered for his team to morph before entering Maligore's cave. His determination to save Jason and Kimberly only boosted the energy he received from his turbo power. He was so desperate to find Maligore's cave that he didn't object when Justin began to lead the way. He felt himself pick up speed as he caught site of the cave's entrance. He was finally getting close to seeing and saving Kimberly again.

He led his team inside the cave where they charged to where Divatox and her minions were located. His eyes immediately saw Kimberly and Jason hanging above the pit of lava. Kimberly's face lit up. Tommy found himself wishing that it was because of him. Kimberly's face held her usual beautiful smile that Tommy had missed.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy called out.

"Who invited you?" Divatox asked through gritted teeth.

"We did," Kimberly said, not missing a beat. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

Despite the current situation, Tommy felt a smile creep up on his face.

"Lower them into the volcano!" Divatox commanded.

Kimberly shrieked as one of the minions began to turn the wheel. She could feel the heat emitting from the lava below. Jason and Kimberly watched helplessly as the the rangers fought. Rygog, Divatox's servant, made his way to the wheel and continued to lower the two down into the lava.

"Kim!" Tommy cried.

"Help!" Jason shouted, as they got closer and closer to the lava.

"Help you guys!" Kimberly cried before disappearing into the pit.

"Kim!"

The pit suddenly erupted a huge flame. Then Kimberly and Jason reappeared.

"Kimberly! Jason!"

Kimberly and Jason turned around, both of their eyes a deep red. They broke the chains around their wrist with ease and made their way towards the rangers.

Tommy automatically ran towards Kim, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kim!" But the former pink ranger ignored him and pushed him away.

"Stop!" Justin cried, putting a hand on Jason. Jason twisted his arm and punched him on the stomach before kicking him away.

"Leave him alone!" Kat cried, advancing towards Jason. But she soon met the ground as Jason showed no regret in hitting her.

"Kim!" Adam cried, trying his luck in talking sense into his old friend. Kimberly only serve a kick to his chest and kneed his stomach a few times. Once Adam was down, Kimberly was attacked by Tanya. Kimberly simply choked her and threw her towards the wall. Finally, Kim set her eyes on Kat, the one who replaced her as a pink ranger and the one who weaseled her way into Tommy's heart.

"Kim, you've gotta fight the evil!" Kat told her. It was the same case with her when she was under Rita's spell.

"Evil is like evil does," Kim replied in a voice not belonging to her. Kim grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her down, ready to hit her. But Tommy came just in time, spinning her around so that she could face him. Tommy unlatched his helmet.

_'What is he doing?'_ thought Kat.

"No, look at me Kim," Tommy said. "Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy."

Kat heard the love in Tommy's voice as he talked to Kimberly. She quickly pushed her thoughts away and intervened.

"Yes, we're your friends!"

"Friends?" Kimberly asked laughing. She looked Tommy, seeing the shock written on his face. "I don't have any friends."

Tommy felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. He spun around and was face to face with his best friend. Tommy felt Jason's hands gripped Tommy's neck before kicking him down. Kimberly smiled with glee as she watched Tommy hit the ground. Then she remembered the presence of a certain blonde behind her.

"Oh yeah, and sweetie," Kimberly said. "Pink is out!"

Kat felt the wind getting knocked out of her as Kimberly kicked her stomach. She turned around, looking for more rangers to fight. After kicking down the yellow ranger, Kimberly noticed Jason pinning Tommy down over the ledge of the pit.

"Into the fire," she growled. "Yes throw him into the fire." Kimberly was so caught up in rooting her evil brother on that she didn't notice the two Liarians behind her, casting their magic on her. She felt something wash over her and all her anger was gone. She snapped out of her trance in time to see Jason still holding Tommy down.

"I'm the one with the muscles and the power!" She heard Jason say. _'Uh-oh,'_ she thought. Being a close friend of Jason's, she knew Jason's true feelings about Tommy replacing his role as the leader.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelled as she saw him kick Jason over and reach for him again. "Hang on!"

She ran to his side and helped him hold onto Jason.

Tommy looked up and his chocolate brown eyes finally met her hazel eyes. "Kim?"

"I'm with you," she told him, still looking into his eyes. The two quickly lost eye contact as Jason began to struggle free from their grasp. They were able to pull Jason up as the pit exploded. Tommy and Kimberly slowly got up and walked towards Jason, but Divatox's minions prevented them from getting any closer.

Tommy felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I think you're gonna need this," Kat's voice said, handing him his helmet. Tommy took and glanced back at Kimberly who gave him a thumbs up.

"Back into action!" Tommy cried as he put his helmet back on.

"I'll get the Liarians," Kimberly told Tommy, putting her hands on his arms. Tommy took notice of her action. He forced himself to focus.

"Alright," he told her. He turned back to the other rangers. "Let's finish this!"

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** This was a spontaneous kind of thing! I was just watching the Turbo Movie when I got the idea of starting a story with the events from it and just going with the flow. I wanna take things slow with this story, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up! Maybe in a few days though! Tommy and Kim Forever!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

The rangers were all celebrating in the turbo megazord. They finally beat Maligore by throwing him over the cliff. Tommy looked down and saw Kimberly leading the Liarians out from the jungle. Bulk and Skull followed with Jason rounding up the group. Kimberly smiled and waved up at the rangers.

"Hey guys! How about a lift?" he asked. The group entered the megazord, relieved that they were finally going home. Kimberly and Jason felt an air of nostalgia as they entered they megazord. There was no denying that they missed being rangers. Bulk and Skull stared, open-mouthed as they explored the megazord.

"Are you guys okay?" Kat asked. Kimberly smiled at her successor and gave her a hug.

"We're all alright. Thank you so much!" Kimberly told her. After pulling away, Kat went to check on the Liarians. Kimberly turned around and saw Jason giving Tommy a hug.

"Thanks man, we knew we could count on you!" Jason told Tommy. Kimberly joined the two best friends.

"He's right," Kimberly told Tommy. "We never lost hope cause we knew you'd come through Tommy."

"Thanks Kimberly," Tommy said, hugging her. Jason gave Kimberly a grin. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. After the two pulled away, Kim exchanged hugs with Jason. Tommy looked away, pretending to shift his attention on the Liarians. He glanced at Kimberly who was looking at Jason. Tommy saw Jason mouth something, but he couldn't read what he said. Whatever it was, Kimberly replied with a small smile and a quick nod of her head.

"So," Tommy said. "Now that you guys are out of danger, why were you back at Angel Grove?"

"Well, Jason here told me about the shelter being closed down, and since I've volunteered there a few times, I just needed to help with keeping it open."

"And we wanted to surprise you guys too," Jason added.

"Definitely."

Tommy looked at Kim through his helmet. She seemed like the same old bubbly and perky Kim that Tommy knew. But he was able to sense the tension between himself and Kim. He turned to Jason who seemed to have read his thoughts. His best friend have him a nod before nudging his head towards Kim's direction.

"Kim?" Tommy said. His sudden courage of asking Kim about the letter surprised him. He felt bad for throwing questions at Kimberly shortly after saving her, but he had to know about the letter. "Look, I…I wanna talk to you about the le-"

The megazord suddenly jerked to the right. Tommy held onto the console to keep from falling. Kimberly was able to keep from falling with her balance while Jason held onto her.

"Bulk! Skull!" cried Tanya.

The two turned around and began to dance. Everyone began to laugh, happy for a comedy show. Tommy was especially thankful for the interruption while Jason looked disappointed.

"You know, Divatox made them a bit more weirder than they usually are," Kimberly said laughing.

"It's good to have you back Kim," Adam told her.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you and Jason again," Kat said.

"Well, it was nice seeing all of you again. And it was even better being able to kick some bad guy ass!" Everyone laughed at Kim's joke. "But I gotta thank Larigot and his wife for helping me break out of the spell I was under."

"Same here," Jason said. "It was horrible fighting against you guys. I knew that I was fighting, but so much anger was fueled into me that I couldn't control my own self."

"Yeah, that's evil for you," Tommy replied.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

After dropping Bulk and Skull on the outskirts of Angel Grove, the power rangers returned to the command center.

"Zordon! Alpha!" Kimberly shrieked as she entered the command center.

"Welcome back Kimberly and Jason. I am glad to see that the rangers have rescued you from the evil Divatox and the monster Maligore."

"We lost no faith in the power rangers, Zordon," Jason told him.

"I'm proud of you both," Zordon spoke. "I see that your power ranger experience has helped you think clearly when danger arises."

"Ay yi yi yi yi," Alpha said. "I was so worried about you two."

"We're fine now Alpha," Kimberly told the robot.

"Rangers, now that you have saved our friends as well as Larigot and his family, I think that it is time for the Liarians to return to their planet."

Kat turned and kneeled in front of Larigot. She hugged the Liarians good bye and stood up, making her way to Tommy. Kim watched as Tommy gave Kat's arm a reassuring squeeze.

After the rangers all bid their goodbyes, they watched as the Liarians teleported out of the command center.

"Well, I think we should get going now," Tanya said.

"Yeah, the tournament's starting soon."

"Who's gonna be your third man?" Kim asked.

Tommy and Jason exchanged smiles.

"I should've known," Kim replied smiling back at them.

"You ready to kick some butt?" Justin asked.

"You know it!"

The group all filed out the command center. Jason purposely strode in front of Kimberly, blocking her from exiting the command center.

"Talk to him," he hissed at her. Kimberly glared at the back of Jason's neck before turning around. She saw Tommy giving a sad Kat a hug. She quickly turned away and fell in step beside Jason.

"Jase, it's no use anymore," Kimberly told him. "Tommy seems to be fine without having any explanation from me about the letter."

"If you say so Kim, if you say so."

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

"Angel Grove scores again! One more point and they clinch the championship!"

The crowd screamed and cheered.

"Come on Jason!" Kimberly screamed.

The crowd watched as Jason bounced from his feet to his hands and back again. He blocked his opponents punches and delivered a kick to his stomach. He did a spinning kick which brought his opponent to the ground.

On the other corner, Tommy kicked his own opponent towards the ropes. He then delivered a series of kicks before bringing his opponent to the ground. Jason received the final point for Angel Grove when he kick himself off his opponent and serving another kick.

Everyone began to cheer as the announcer entered the ring.

"After seven minutes and ten seconds into the competition, the national champion title goes to the Angel Grove Champions!"

Jason, Adam, and Tommy all jumped and congratulated one another.

"Come on!" Kat cried as she led the rangers, Kimberly, and Ernie towards the ring.

Kim approached the ring, with her hands in the air. Jason ran towards her, grasping her hands.

"You guys did it!" Kimberly cried.

"Yeah, we did!"

Despite the crazy atmosphere, Kat stole a quick glance over at Kim and Jason. _'They seem closer,'_ she thought. She pushed the thought away as Tommy came running towards her. He dropped down to his so that he could give her a hug, a sweaty hug, but a hug nonetheless.

"Well, looks like the shelter isn't closing anytime soon," Tommy told her. Kat could only smile as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. The three guys returned to the center of the ring to accept the check and the trophy.

"Victory Party at the Youth Center!" Ernie cried.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

The rangers all gathered at Youth Center, celebrating Angel Grove's win. Many of the guests already went home, leaving the youth center all to the rangers and Ernie.

Kim made her way over to the bar.

"Strawberry milkshake please," Kim said. Ernie nodded his head and turned to make the shake. Kimberly sat on the stool, surveying the youth center. Adam and Rocky were at one table arm wrestling while Tanya and Justin were playing video games. Kim turned her head towards the mats and saw Jason and Tommy sparring like old times. And then there was Kat, standing and watching the two. She clapped and cheered as Tommy flipped Jason to the ground.

"Here ya go," Ernie said, handing her the shake.

"Thanks Ernie. I missed your shakes like crazy!"

"I can tell," laughed Ernie as Kimberly downed half of the milkshake almost immediately.

"My coach had me on some strict diet while I was training."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry Ernie," Kim assured him, seeing the concern on his face. "I was only on it for a few weeks. After that, my coach loosed up a bit and let me eat what I wanted from time to time. And now that I'm away from my evil coach, I can eat what I want all the time!"

Ernie laughed. Like everyone, he missed Kimberly's smile and her bubbly personality.

"When are you heading back to Florida?"

"In about two weeks."

"You must be missing out on a lot of training time."

Kimberly's eyes turned into a saddened expression.

"Yeah," she said softly. Ernie heard the sadness in her voice. He was curious but he didn't want to force Kimberly to tell him anything she didn't want to.

"You know, you've always loved practicing on the beam," Ernie said.

"Yeah."

"No one's ever touched that beam ever since you left," Ernie told her. Kimberly looked at Ernie and knew what he was trying to say.

"Well, I don't know…" Kimberly began.

"Come on Kim! It'll be just like old times! You'll be there practicing on the balance beam while Jason and Tommy are sparring."

Kim had to smile. She put down her milkshake and hopped off the bar.

"Alright you talked me into it. Let me just change."

Ernie nodded before returning to cleaning up the bar.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Tommy!" Kay cheered with her Australian accent.

Tommy threw a punch at Jason, who easily blocked it.

"Come on, bro!" Jason cried, smirking at him.

Their sparring match quickly attracted the rest of the rangers, save for Kimberly who walked back into the center, wearing a gymnastic outfit. She wore a black halter unitard with hot pink stripes racing down on the sides. She was glad that the others were too busy to notice her get on the balance beam.

She took a deep breath as she got on her feet, balancing herself. She felt her knees start to shake and she quickly sat back down on the beam. Kimberly brought her hands up to her head and told herself to focus. _'Quit being a scaredy cat! It was just one mishap, it can't happen again.'_

Kimberly stood up again and took small steps to the other side of the balance beam. After getting used to it once again, she began to do simple tricks to warm herself up. She quickly glanced at the mats and saw that Jason and Tommy were still sparring. The scene triggered memories of the original six hanging out at the youth center. Then the memories turned to ones of when she received her ninjetti powers.

_"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the Crane!"_ Dulcea's voice echoed in her mind. Kimberly opened her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. She did a short running start before performing a few flips on the beam. She spun around and raised her leg way up high and landed in a split on the beam. She grabbed hold of the beam and lifted herself up. She did another small flip which ended her up at the other side of the beam again. She performed a back flip followed by a somersault in the air. She prepared herself for the finale and did a twisting flip.

She waited for both her feet to meet with the mat, but instead, she felt left ankle twist a wrong way.

"Ahh!" Kimberly screamed.

Tommy's head quickly whipped to the right to see Kim fall down on the mat. Jason's fist suddenly met with his cheek. But Tommy ignored the pain and made his way to Kimberly.

"Kim!" Tommy kneeled down, ready to scoop her up.

"I'm fine Tommy. I think I just sprained it slightly."

"Are you alright Kimberly?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kim told her friends. Tommy helped her stand up.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I've had falls much worse than this, I just need to walk it off."

"No, I think you need to rest," Jason said. He knew about the mishap that Kimberly had back in Florida and he didn't want her to injure herself again. "Come on, we should go home."

Kimberly nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kimberly laughed as she forced the tears of pain to go away. "I will be up and about by tomorrow again."

Everyone bid goodbye to Jason and Kim. Tommy felt jealousy rise up as Jason put his arm around Kim to help support her up.

"Tommy?" came Kat's voice. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well all of us are getting ready to go home," she said in a sweet voice.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please."

Kat smiled and Tommy had to smile back. The two made their way to Tommy's car, silence possessing them the whole time.

"Good night Tommy."

"Night Kat."

Kat stayed sitting at the passenger's seat. She studied Tommy's face. He turned to see why Kat hadn't gotten down yet when her lips pressed against his.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, seemingly embarrassed for her forward advance.

Tommy could only nod, not because he was blown away by Kat's kissed, but because it only made him even more confused with his feelings. He backed out of Kat's drive and drove home.

Once inside his room, Tommy flopped down on his bed. _'Kim…Kat…Kim…Kat.'_

Tommy covered his eyes and then sat up. He opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out an envelope. He opened it, like many times before, and unfolded the letter inside.

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful kind and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me. _

Tommy threw the letter back in his drawer and began punching at his pillow. He wanted to scream, but he knew that his parents wouldn't really like it. _'I gotta talk to her,'_ he told himself for the millionth time after saving Kimberly. _'But I should go to Jason first.'_

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Jason it's your room, you don't have to knock!"

Jason walked in with a grin.

"Just wanted to check up on you," he told her.

"Oh really? You already checked up on me five times in under ten minutes. What's up Jason?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ever gonna talk to Tommy?"

"Yes! I am, I will! I'm here for two weeks Jason, I have plenty of time to talk to Tommy."

"The sooner the better."

"I'll talk when I'm ready," she said.

"He deserves an explanation."

"Yeah he does, but with what I saw, he seems fine without one."

"Are you talking about him and Kat?"

"Jason, he's obviously moved on. So why should I just suddenly bring up the past?"

Jason didn't say anything. He was beat.

"But if he comes to you and asks for an explanation?" he asked.

"Then I'll gladly sit down with him and tell him everything."

Jason thought her answer over before nodding his head.

"Good night."

"Night."

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** First chapter. I'm only going with the flow on this story. I had to rewrite Kim and Jason's conversation a few times since I didn't want Kim to seem weak about breaking up with Tommy. But then again, I didn't want her to seem too over him. I have thoughts about bringing in some of the original rangers, but it's still a concept I'm thinking about. Thank you for those who have reviewed!

**Demons-Heart:** I know what you mean about losing focus…I just hope it won't happen to me, at least not for this fanfic!  
**C.H.:** Well, not sure what I'm gonna do about Kat yet, but we'll see.  
**ChrissyKat:** Thanks! I always wondered what happened after the Turbo Movie, so I decided to write a fanfic on it!  
**Kimberly, Psych3, love everyone but me, Lavonne Adams, Slytherin-Angel44:** Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Sunday morning, Tommy woke up with a feeling of confusion. He sat up on his bed and looked around. _'That was some dream,'_ Tommy thought. He got out of bed and got in the shower. Once he was dressed the phone rang

"Tommy!" his mom called a few seconds later. "It's Kat!"

Tommy picked up the phone in his room.

"Got it mom." He waited until his mom hung up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tommy." Kat said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up about half an hour ago."

"Oh…"

"Is there something wrong Kat?"

"No, it's just…I-I'm sorry about last night," she said.

"Last night?"

"Yeah…t-the kiss?"

Tommy brought his hand up to his face.

"So it did happen," he muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Uh…it's fine. But I gotta go."

"Alright, but we're thinking about having a picnic later on for Jason and Kim's homecoming-"

"Kim?" Tommy asked. The events from the last two days suddenly jumped back in Tommy's mind. "That wasn't a dream either…"

"Tommy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to digest everything that happened."

"Well, can I count on seeing you at the picnic later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

After getting the where and when, Tommy hung up the phone and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"So, have you seen Kimberly yet?" his mom asked the second he stepped in the kitchen.

"Yeah…how'd you know she was here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I ran into Jason a few days ago. I was surprised to see him back."

"He told you Kim was coming?"

"Yes, but I don't think he meant to. He slipped up when he said he and Kim were excited to see you guys again."

"Oh…" Tommy replied. The wheels in his mind began to turn. _'What if…no, Jason would never do that to me. Besides, Jason and Kimberly practically grew up together. They're like brother and sister!'_ Tommy shook his head and finished up his breakfast.

"Where you going?" Mrs. Oliver asked as Tommy stood up.

"I'm just gonna see how Rocky's doing. After that, the gang is gonna have a picnic."

"Alright." Tommy kissed her cheek and headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

The five turbo rangers, including Rocky, gathered at Angel Grove Park. The girls were fixing the food while the guys were tossing a football.

"Hey, you girls up for some football?" asked Justin

"Maybe later," Kat called.

"Come on, you two girls can be on Tommy's team," Adam said.

"Tommy? Then we're sure to lose!" Tanya joked.

"Hey, how about they go with Jason?"

Everyone looked up to see Jason's car pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" Jason cried as he stepped out his car. "Brought a guest if you don't mind."

A figure stepped out of the passenger's side of the car. He was dark skinned and wore a black shirt.

"No way!" Tommy said, smiling as he approached the original black ranger. "Zack!"

"That's right, the Zack man is back!"

Everyone gathered around to greet the two guys.

"I see some new faces," Zack said, seeing Kat, Tanya, and Justin.

"Oh yeah, this little guy is Justin, the newest and youngest ranger on the team," Tommy began.

"Blue turbo ranger!" Justin said, shaking Zack's hand.

"Tanya, yellow turbo ranger." Zack flashed her a big smile, while Jason and Tommy rolled their eyes.

"And…uh, who is this?" Zack asks eyeing Kat.

"This is Kat, the one who replaced Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Replaced huh?" Zack said, his tone changing.

Kat gave a small smile, noticing Zack's sudden change in his upbeat attitude.

"Speaking of Kimberly," Rocky said, trying to ease the awkward silence. "Where is she?"

"Yeah," Kat said quickly. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She said she just wanted to stay home and rest," Jason said.

"Aw, man," cried Zack. "I haven't seen Kimmie ever since we left for Switzerland!"

"Maybe we can drop by later and see how she's doing," Tanya suggested.

"Sure," Jason agreed. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Of course she won't! After all, I am the Zack man!"

After talking and catching up Rocky's stomach grumbled cueing him to whine about being hungry. Once the rangers finished eating, they played a quick game of football. Tommy and Jason were selected as the team captains.

"Zack man," Jason called. Zack ran to Jason's side, exchanging their secret handshake.

"Adam," Tommy said.

"Tan-"

"No, get Kat!" Zack hissed.

"Why? I thought you'd want Tanya on our team," Jason muttered back.

"Just do it," Zack said, elbowing him.

"Uh, Kat," Jason said.

"Okay, that leaves us with Tanya," Tommy said.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Justin asked.

"Alright little man, you're on our team," Zack said patting Justin on the back.

On their first play, Jason passed the ball to Zack who ran as far as he could before Tommy tackled him to the ground.

"Our ball!"

Adam threw the ball to Tommy. After running a few feet, he passed it to Tanya. The moment the ball touched her fingers, Zack tackled her down to the ground.

"Our ball!" Jason cried.

Zack threw the ball to Jason who passed it on to Kat. Tommy ran after her and tackled her to the ground. The two stayed on the ground laughing.

"Are we playing a game here or what?" Zack shouted. "Hey Rocky! How about switching with Kat?"

Tommy helped Kat up and apologized for Zack's behavior.

"It's alright, we should be cleaning up soon if we want to visit Kimberly."

Tanya followed Kat towards the picnic table.

"Hey Zack what's with you man?" Tommy asked. The guys, save for Justin, all came together.

"Yeah, lighten up man, it's just a game," Rocky said.

Zack didn't answer, he only continued to glare at Tommy.

"Uh, guys is it cool if us three talk for awhile?" Jason asked Rocky and Adam.

"Sure," Adam said walking away with Rocky.

"Man, it's only been a few months since you two broke up and you're already seeing someone?" Zack cried.

"What?" Tommy replied, shocked.

"Come on, guys quit with the screaming," Jason told them.

"How could you man? I mean, with any other girl I'd understand, but with Kat?"

"What's wrong with Kat?"

"You don't get it do you Tommy? For once quit acting so dense!"

"Zack, stop it bro!" cried Jason. "You don't know the full story!"

"Kimberly leaves after you tell her to follow her dreams," Zack said, not hearing what Jason said. "And she leaves her power coin to Kat, the same Kat who tried to break you two up in the first place. Do you get it now Tommy?"

Tommy looked from Zack and Jason. Zack sighed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Jas-"

"Look Tommy, Zack doesn't know the full story about the letter. He just heard that you two broke up, and that's it."

"But what does he mean about Kat?" Jason looked at Tommy, wondering how his best friend could be so slow.

"I'm not the only one who thinks of Kim as his little sister. But the only difference is that I know all about the break up and the letter-"

"And the guy?" Tommy asked, beginning to feel betrayed.

"Well yeah, but I only found out about him after I confronted Kimberly about the letter," Jason quickly explained. "But about Zack…he thinks that you're interested in Kat and he thinks that's pretty messed up."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Jason cut him off.

"I mean, she left two of the most important things in her life behind and Kat just happened to come along and take them from her."

"Come on!" Zack yelled, his mood obviously changed to a better one. "Let's go see Kimmie!"

Jason patted Tommy on the back.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there," Tommy told him. Jason nodded his head and walked away, leaving Tommy alone to think about what he just heard.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** This chapter doesn't seem to be much. But I wanted to have something posted up for you readers. Anyways, I'm gonna have another fanfic up soon. It's a crossover between PR and Soul Calibur (the game). I'm gonna put it in the PR section, so yeah. Once it's up, please check it out! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kimberly sat up in Jason's bed, staring blankly into the TV set at the foot of the bed. She replayed the past days' events in her head, focusing especially on Tommy's reactions when she fell off the balance beam.

'_Jason's right,'_ she thought. _'He deserves an explanation, but what's there to explain? I explained everything in the letter.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Kim?"

"Jason! It's your room!" Kim reminded him.

Jason poked his head in and grinned.

"How's the ankle?"

"Eh, getting better. I just have a slight limp." Kimberly looked up at Jason, who was still grinning like crazy. "What?"

"Nothing," Jason said quickly. "It's just that someone's here to see you."

Kim gave him a questioning look.

"Surprise!" Zack cried as he jumped inside the room. Kimberly let out a shriek.

"Zackie!" Kimberly struggled out of bed and limped towards Zack. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," Zack told her. "I heard that Jason finally convinced you to come back home and I just had to see you guys."

"Wow, this is perfect," Kimberly said. "I wish Trini and Billy would come here too!"

"Well, Trini would be no problem to try and track down, but Billy…" Jason said.

"But you never know," Kimberly replied, holding on to the hope of a reunion with the original rangers.

"Why don't we go downstairs, the rest of the rangers are here," Jason said. "They wanted to see how you were doing."

"Don't worry," Zack said, standing up. "Tommy isn't here."

"Yeah, you made sure of that," Jason said, giving his friend a look. Kimberly looked from Jason to Zack.

"Wha-"

"It's nothing," Zack said. "Hop on Kimmie!"

Kimberly giggled as she rode on Zack's back. Once they got to the living room, he set her down on the couch, beside Adam.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Kim!" Justin said.

"How's the ankle?" Kat asked.

"It's doing fine," Kimberly said. "How was the picnic?"

"It was great," Kat replied, not wanting to mention the tension between herself and Zack.

"Yeah, too bad you missed it!" Rocky said. "One of the best picnics we've had, food wise."

Everyone laughed. At the sound of the doorbell Jason excused himself to answer it.

"Hey," Zack said. "How about a movie night like the old days?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kimberly cried.

"We can get the food!" Rocky said.

"And Tanya and I can stop by the video rental to get the videos," Kat volunteered.

"No it's alright, I think Jase and I can handle that," Zack said, glaring at Kat. "Why don't you go and spend some time with Tommy?"

Kimberly looked at Zack in shock. She turned to Kat and saw that her face was red and her eyes were on the verge of tears. She stood up and faced Zack.

"Excuse me while I talk to Zachary Taylor." Kimberly limped towards Zack and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What is up with him?" Justin asked. "He's been acting like a jerk to Kat the whole day!"

"Look who finally made it!" Jason said as he walked in the living room with Tommy.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said. He was greeted with weak hello's. "What's wrong?"

He noticed Kat's tear filled face and went to her side.

"What happened?" Jason asked. Rocky looked at Jason and nodded towards the kitchen. Jason excused himself and joined the pink and black ranger in the kitchen.

"Zack what was that all about?" Kimberly cried. "Why were you so mean to Kat?"

"How can you stand here blaming me for being mean to the girl who stole Tommy away from?"

"Aw man," Jason muttered under his breath.

"Zack, Kat didn't steal Tommy away from me. I broke up with Tommy and Kat just happened to be there to help him get through it!"

"Just like how Kat was there when you happened to lose your power coin?" Zack yelled back.

Kimberly fell silent, trying to collect her thoughts and choose her words carefully.

"I've always wanted to be in the Pan Globals Zack," she said, trying to keep herself from yelling. "And Tommy knew that and he told me to follow my dreams, so I did."

In the living room, Tommy stopped comforting Kat once he heard Kim's voice say his name.

"I trusted Kat and I knew that she would make a good replacement as the pink ranger-"

"And as Tommy's new girlfriend?" Zack retorted.

"Zack!" Kim cried, not bothering to lower her voice anymore. "You don't know what happened."

"Then tell me."

"I met someone new while I was in Florida," Kimberly said.

Tommy lowered his eyes once he heard Kim say those words. He felt his heart break all over again.

"You what?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"It was getting harder for me to talk to Tommy, with my training and with him being a ranger. I constantly worried about him getting hurt, especially when I wouldn't hear from him for days! It was so hard for me," Kimberly said, feeling tears come up to her face. "I wrote him a Dear John Letter and told him that I met someone new, which wasn't a total lie. I did meet someone, but we weren't romantically involved like I led Tommy to believe."

"Why would you do that?" Zack asked, feeling guilty about his behavior towards Kat and Tommy.

"I had to let him go," Kimberly said. "Our lives were beginning to slowly separate from one another. I mean, I had my gymnastics in Florida and Tommy had the rangers…and Kat."

Despite Kimberly's crying eyes, Jason had to smile. Kimberly finally let the truth come out. He stepped into the living room.

"Wha-where's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He left to take Kat home," Adam said. Jason sunk down on the couch and put his hands up to his face.

"Man, why couldn't he have stayed just a little longer?"

"Is it true?" Tanya asked. "What Kimberly said?"

Jason nodded.

"Why? Couldn't she have talked it out with Tommy?"

"Yeah, I guess I could've," Kimberly said, as she walked in with Zack beside her. "You guys heard everything huh?"

"Well, with your set of lungs, it's kinda hard not to," joked Rocky. Kimberly smiled and secretly thanked him for making her a tad bit better.

"I guess you guys have questions?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah we do," Zack said, speaking for everyone else. He still had a few questions he needed answers to. "But I think Tommy needs his answers first."

Kimberly nodded. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"So, how about this movie night? Still on or what?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Of course!"

"Why don't you, Tanya, and Justin go pick out the movies?" Jason asked. Kimberly nodded and limped out of the house with Tanya and Justin following closely behind.

"Alright bro, spill what you know," Zack said, making himself comfy on the couch.

Jason sighed and looked from Zack to Adam to Rocky.

"Okay, but this does not get repeated to anyone else, especially Kimberly and Tommy. And you make no indication that you know anything about Kim's life in Florida."

The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Alright well…"

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** So what do you think? Nothing bizarre or weird happened to Kimberly so please don't expect anything big!

Question: Any rangers you would like to see in this fanfic? Let me know and I'll see whether or not I can tie them in somehow. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Alright well…" Jason began, thinking of a good way to start. "I got a call from Billy a couple of days after the letter was sent. He asked me if I knew anything about and that's how I found out about it. He recited what the letter said, and I knew that something was off."

"What do you mean?" asked Adam.

"I knew that Kimberly was lying about something in the letter. So I called her up and questioned her about it."

"What did she say?" Rocky asked.

"She said that she just needed a break from Tommy and that she found someone new. But eventually she broke down and told me the truth. She was getting worried about her and Tommy's relationship. And after her accident-"

"What accident?" the three guys asked at the same time.

"Dang, Kimberly really left everyone out in the dark," Jason said shaking his head. "She was doing a routine on the beam and she fell off, injuring her knee and ankle and suffering a mild concussion. When she woke up in the hospital, she said she wanted Tommy there, but she knew that that was impossible."

"That's why she broke up with him?" Zack asked. "Because they couldn't be together?"

"Kim told me that she tried to get a hold of Tommy all that week…but he was always out. And that's when she decided to break it off."

"Who was the guy?"

"Josh. Like Kim said, they weren't romantically involved. He was just a good friend who was there for her when Tommy couldn't be."

The guys remained silent, taking in what they just heard. Jason only stared blankly into space as he began to find a way to fix things between his two best friends.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly walked up to the front door, not knowing what to say. She looked back at Tanya and Justin who were in Tanya's car, waiting for her. Finally, Kimberly rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Kim!" Kat said, smiling.

"Hey, Kat, I just wanted to see if you were okay," Kim said.

"I'm fine, I just wish I knew a way to get Zack to like me."

"Well, we're still planning on doing the movie night and I want you to come." Kat smiled at the petite brunette. Kimberly was a good friend and she was lucky to have met her. "And do you think you can get a hold of Tommy?"

"Oh, Tommy's here," Kat said. She immediately closed her mouth when she saw pain flash in Kimberly's eyes. "He went to drop me off and…"

"It's okay Kat," Kim said smiling. "I'm fine with you and Tommy being together."

Kat looked at Kim in surprise and could only nod.

"Well, we're heading over to Jason's house now, so just come by when you guys can."

Kimberly waved and limped to Tanya's car. The pink turbo ranger waved at her friends before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked.

"It was…Kimberly."

Tommy almost choked on the cookie he was eating.

"Tommy," Kat said, taking a seat next to Tommy. "When are you going to ask Kimberly about the letter?"

"Never," he said, still trying to cough the cookie crumbs out of his throat. "You heard her at Jason's house…she admitted to finding someone new. So the letter wasn't a lie."

"Yes it was!" Kat replied. "I know Kimberly wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't want to talk about it Kat.'

"Well, she invited us back over to Jason's for the movie night. If you don't want to go then you don't have to, but I'd like to spend more time with Kimberly before she leaves for Florida again."

Tommy's heart sunk when he remembered that Kimberly would be leaving again soon. He looked up at Kat's bright blue eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go."

Kat smiled a victorious smile.

"Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! And I'm sorry about the nasty cliffhanger! After I posted the previous chapter up, I wrote this one. But I wasn't able to post it up sooner due to an error on the site. But now it's up and I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"You should've seen the look on his face!" Justin gasped in between his laugh. Tanya, Adam, Jason, and Kimberly were all laughing hard from listening to Justin's stories about Rocky.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rocky said, pretending to pout.

"Aw, it's alright Rocko," Kimberly said, clutching her pained sides from laughing too hard. "It happens to everyone."

"Funny," Adam began, gasping for air. "I don't remember ever mistaking a guy for a girl and then hitting on her non stop!"

Everyone erupted into laughter again as the doorbell chimed.

"I…I'll go get it," Kimberly said, still laughing. She opened the door and found Kat and Tommy.

"Kimberly!" Kat exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Tommy instinctively looked up at Kim's face and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"Huh?" Kim asked. She let out a little laugh when she realized that tears from laughing so hard were in her eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. Justin just told us a really funny story about Rocky."

Kat let out a small laugh. "I thought something terrible had happened."

Three all made their way back to the living room.

"Alright, let's start this movie!" Justin cried, excited and happy that the older rangers were including him also.

"Wait, don't forget the snacks!" Rocky said.

"I'll get them," Kimberly offered, beginning to limp towards the kitchen.

"No, Kimmie, I'll get them," Zack said standing up. "Kat, can you help me with the snacks please?"

Kat looked surprised. Kimberly gently nudged her towards Zack and the two disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know Kim, you should really sit down and rest your ankle," Adam told her.

"Nah, I've been trained to live through the pains and sprains to help the pain go away," she said with a smile. But she still limped her way over to the couch and sat between Rocky and Adam.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Kat and Zack were getting the snacks in awkward silence.

"Kat," Zack began. "I-I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"It's alright," Kat said quickly.

"No, I was a jerk. I guess…I just got mad when I saw how close you and Tommy were."

"No worries. I understand that Kimberly is a really good friend of yours. It's only right for you to feel protective of her."

Zack felt even more guilty after hearing Kat's words.

"Tommy and I are close," Kat said quietly. "And I did have a crush on him. But I realize that his heart was only for Kimberly. So I settled for the next best thing, being a good friend he can rely on."

"So you…you have no feelings for Tommy now?"

"No, I don't. He still has Kimberly in his heart."

"And Tommy in hers," Zack finished. He looked up at Kat with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Well, Kat my friend, how about we play a little matchmaking?"

"You mean, get Kimberly and Tommy together again?"

"Yeah!" Zack exclaimed excitedly, but quickly lowered his voice. "I can tell Kimmie still loves Tommy and Tommy still loves Kim."

"Maybe we should let them work it out themselves," Kat said. It wasn't that she didn't want them to get back together, she just feared that unnecessary meddling would only worsen the situation.

"We will! We'll just help them from time to time," Zack winked. Kat smiled and nodded. "You know, give a little nudge, a little push to get things rolling!"

"As long as we don't muddy the situation any further!" she warned.

"Of course not! And we have to keep this quiet, I don't think Jason would approve of us doing this. He thinks Kim's been through enough the past months."

Kat nodded again and picked up the tray of pizzas.

"Now…about your friend Tanya…" Zack began as he picked up the two six packs of soda.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: **Dun dun dun...will Zack's plan work?


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Remind me why we got that movie again," Kimberly said once Jason switched the lights on.

"Cause of the suspense, gore, and violence?" Justin asked.

"Kim's right, that movie was way too scary for my taste!" Tanya said. "Justin, I don't think your dad would've approved of that selection."

"And I don't think he would approve of you staying out so late," Adam said, yawning.

"I guess that means we should head on out," Tommy told them, stretching as well.

Everyone stood up while Kimberly remained rooted on the couch.

"Come on Kim!" Jason said. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, keep that in mind when a hand suddenly grabs me from under your bed and takes me to who knows where and does who knows what before killing me!"

Tommy felt a small smile come on his face. He remembered how terrified Kimberly was of watching scary movies. He always had to stay a little longer to console her before she was calm enough to let him leave.

Zack noticed his smile and nudged Kat.

"Hey, why don't we stay a bit longer?" Kat suggested. "I mean, we have no school tomorrow so why not?"

"Well, we might as well make it a sleepover!" Zack exclaimed. Everyone, including his new friend Kat gave him a strange look. "We'll be up watching movies anyway, so might as well stay here instead of going home early in the morning right?"

All the rangers looked at one another as if giving the idea some thought. Jason's mind began reeling with ideas to get his two best friends together.

"Great idea!" Jason said. "What do you say guys? The girls can take my room and us guys can crash in the living room."

Tommy looked nervous about the idea.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"That sounds good."

"Alright!" cried Justin.

"Sorry, Justin," Tanya said. "But I think I should be getting you home."

"Aww, but-"

"Don't worry little man," Zack said. "We'll hang again tomorrow."

Justin nodded and headed out the house with Tanya.

"I'll just stop by my house and get my things," she told them.

"Yeah, I need to get my stuff too."

Rocky and Adam followed Tanya out the door.

"Kat?" Tommy asked, hoping that she would change her mind and she could be his way out of the sleepover.

"I need to get my things too," she told him.

"I'll drive you!" Zack said.

The two hurried out the door leaving Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason alone in the living room.

"I guess I'll just go and fix your room for the girls Jase."

The two watched Kimberly limp her way out of the living room.

"So…Tommy?"

"I think I'll go get my stuff too," Tommy sighed.

Jason smiled as he watched his best friend leave the house. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me," he said.

"Oh, hi Jase! What's up?" asked a female's voice.

"Listen…you know that Kim and I are here in Angel Grove right?"

"Yeah…" the voice replied.

"And Kim she's only gonna be here for about two weeks and after that she's gone."

"Uh huh," the girl on the other line said, wondering what her friend could be up to.

"Who knows when she'll come back or-"

"Jason…your point?" the female asked annoyed.

"Trini…we gotta do something about her and Tommy."

Trini remained silent on the other line.

"Tri-?"

"How can I help?" she answered, smiling though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Well, call her and see if she hints anything about Tommy and update me."

"And what are you planning to do?"

"Well, first things first, I wanna clear the subject matter of the letter up. She still hasn't told him the real reason. You try and convince Kim to talk to Tommy and I'll try and convince Tommy to finally ask about the letter."

"Plan sounds faulty. We only have less than two weeks Jase and those two can be pretty stubborn."

"I know, that's why we gotta work fast! I gotta go," he said quickly when he heard Kimberly's limped footsteps down the hall. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

"Tanya?" Justin asked.

"Yeah?

"Have Kimberly and Tommy always been like that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well, he seemed like he really cared for her when we were at Muiranthias, but now he's ignoring her. And she…well she's not exactly ignoring him…but she's not exactly jumping at the chance to talk to him either."

"Certain things happened between them, Justin."

"Like what?"

Tanya bit her lip, not knowing if the younger ranger should know.

"It's not my place to tell," she told him.

"Did they break up?"

Tanya nodded her head. "A few months ago."

A few minutes of silence passed and Tanya pulled up to Justin's driveway. Justin unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. He began to slam the car door but stopped.

"We should do something," he said.

"What?"

"About Tommy and Kim. We should get them back together again."

"Justin, I don't think that's really any of our business."

Justin shrugged, but Tanya could still see Justin forming a plan. "Well, it was just a thought," he said a small smirk on his face. "Good night Tanya."

"Night Justin," Tanya replied smiling and shaking her head. _'Maybe Justin's idea is a good idea,'_ she thought as she drove towards her house.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I know, I know, you all hate me for making you all wait for Tommy and Kim to talk. But next chapter, I promise! Just need to find a way to get them to start talking. Like I said, I'm just going with the flow.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Hurry up Rocko!" Adam shouted at his best friend. Rocky came running out of his house with a small duffel bag.

"Sorry, I had to grab a quick snack," he said holding out a big sandwich. "Want some?"

"No…" Adam said, disgusted with Rocky talking with his mouth full. "It's alright."

"Adam, I've been thinking," Rocky said in between bites. "I think it's time for you to talk to Tanya."

"What? No!" cried Adam. "I'll talk to her when you finally talk to Kat."

"No can do, she's Tommy's."

"No, Kim is Tommy's."

"No, Kim is that one guy, Josh's, and Kat is Tommy's," Rocky argued. "Kim broke up with Tommy remember?."

"Yeah, but you heard Jason! She had reasons…good reasons may I add."

"She broke up with him because he was being a ranger."

"Well, she felt lonely," Adam reasoned. "I mean, Tommy meant everything to her. It must've really been hard on her when he couldn't be there for her."

Rocky looked down at his sandwich, unsure of what to say.

"You're right, but I don't understand why they just can't talk about," Rocky said.

"Well, the letter was pretty harsh. I mean, she could've done it over the phone."

"Yeah, but we were all probably busy fighting while Kimberly was trying to call Tommy. Besides, Tommy could've called her after he got to letter and ask her about it."

"Wait, so now you're defending Kim?"

"And you're defending Tommy!"

The two best friends fell into silence again.

"You know, what I just realized?" Rocky said. "They're both idiots."

"I gotta agree with you on that one."

"So..are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rocky asked his best friend.

Adam looked at Rocky and nodded with a smile.

"Operation Crane and Falcon on the go!"

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey bro help me move the couch," Jason said letting Tommy in the house.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Relax, they're still getting their things. I mean, aside from Kimberly, you live the closest."

"Oh yeah," Tommy said. He entered the living with Jason and moved the couch to make room for the rangers.

"Make yourself at home," Jason told Tommy. "Nature calls."

Tommy nodded and sat down on the couch, bring his hands up to his face. He laid back and closed his eyes, letting the visions of the past days invade his brain. He remembered how he felt when he saw Kimberly's face on the screen. He remembered how his stomach turned with fear and how his heart began to beat faster. He remembered how close he was in asking her about the letter while they were in the Megazord. He had always hoped that the letter was just a lie. But he let go of that hope when he heard Zack and Kimberly's conversation earlier.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey Jase, do you think you can-" Kimberly stopped when she saw Tommy sitting on the couch.

Tommy, who snapped his eyes open once he heard her voice, nervously shifted on the couch.

"Uh…he-he's in the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," Kimberly said. She turned to go but stopped and faced him again. "Uh, Tommy…do you think you can help me with something?"

"Sure," Tommy replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Do you think you can bring down the fold out mattress from Jason's closet? I…um…I'm kinda…short," she said, giving a small laugh. Tommy couldn't help but laugh with her.

'_God, she's so cute,'_ he thought as he stood up. He followed the limping Kimberly back to Jason's room.

"Are you sure your ankle is okay?" he asked, beginning to feel at ease around Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's getting better."

Tommy entered Jason's room and headed straight for his closet. He opened it and saw Jason's many red shirts. He reached up and pulled out the fold out mattress.

"You need help with anything else?"

"No, that's about it. Thanks Tommy."

Tommy nodded and slowly made his way back to the living.

'_Maybe things will be okay after all,'_ he told himself.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly stayed in Jason's room, replaying her short conversation with Tommy.

'_He seemed to ease up after a while,' _she noted. _'He's really trying to be a good sport, especially after what I did. And me…I'm so terrible, acting like the break up had no affect on me._'

She looked at her cell phone which was charging on the bed side drawer. She knew who she could call but she wasn't sure f she was ready to talk about her feelings. Sure, she had Jason to talk to, but he was in a pretty bad position, being her closest friend and Tommy's best friend. Plus, she needed a girl's point of view.

Kimberly jumped when her cell began to ring loudly.

"God!" she said, placing her hand over her fast heart beat. She picked up the cell phone and answered, not bothering to look at who the caller was.

"Hello?"

"Kimberly!"

"Trini! Oh my God, I was just thinking of calling you!"

"Really? Well, I see we still have that connection thing going! Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm…fine. And you?"

"Eh…bored. I'm going crazy now that Zack and Jason are gone," Trini said. "But…I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I spoke with Jason earlier and…he told me about what happened. Everything from the scuba diving to evil pirates to human sacrifices to you and Zack going at it."

"Oh…that. Well, Zack apologized to Kat."

"That's good."

Kimberly remained silent. She knew that tone in Trini's voice. "Okay, what do you really want Trini?"

"Just to talk. I mean we haven't talked on the phone for a while and-"

"You want to know about me and Tommy don't you?"

"Well, I am curious but I don't wanna twist your arm about it."

Kimberly sighed and told her best friend about her conversation with Tommy earlier.

"That's it? I'm calling you long distance just to hear that?"

"What did you expect? For us to forget everything and fall madly in love with one another again?"

"Uh…yeah," Trini said. "Kimberly I know you didn't wanna break it off with him, so I know that you still have feelings for him."

"Maybe I do Trini, but he's moved on and I don't' want to live life moping around. I need to move on too."

"Are you sure he's moved on?"

"Honestly, I don't know… But if he hasn't, he should. I was horrible to him…"

"Kimberly, if you sit down with Tommy and tell him everything…he'll understand."

"You're starting to sound like Jason," Kimberly said pouting.

"Well, just telling you what you should really do Kim. I gotta go. Work calls!"

The two friends bid goodbye and hung up.

Kimberly fell back on the bed and cover her face with a pillow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed into the pillow.

- - - - - - - - - - + - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I hope you guys aren't disappointed in Tommy and Kim's conversation. I promise, things between them are going to get better.


End file.
